


Cleanup

by EggParty



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Cuddling, Feathery Dino Alt Modes, I MEAN TECHNICALLY, M/M, preening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggParty/pseuds/EggParty





	Cleanup

The crash on this dusty world had been rough, as well as the repairs. Dinobot had helped with the conversion of the ship's remains into a base. It had left his feathers a mess, dusty, grassy, covered in dirt and mud.

His first reaction was to shake everything off, but all Dinobot did was create a dusty cloud around him. "Eugh." he groaned. He barked out orders at the others still outside, before going inside. He found where his room was now located, but on his way to privacy he ran into Megatron.

"Oh, Dinobot." Megatron said. "You're filthy."

"Unlike you, I have been working hard constructing this base with all the imbeciles you've assembled." Dinobot snarled. "I intend to clean myself now."

"Do so." Megatron said. As Dinobot continued on, however, he could hear Megatron behind him. He ignored him, until Megatron was in his room with him.

"Did you need something?" Dinobot asked, turning around in time to see Megatron curl up on the empty floor, tip of his tail moving, bringing attention to the space he left just big enough for him.

Megatron chuckled. "Surely you wouldn't mind some assistance with your... hard to reach places?" Dinobot gave the offer a thought, and curled up next to Megatron.

He settled in, stretching an arm to clean his short wing feathers. Dust and blades of grass fell away. He felt a hot breath on his neck, followed by Megatron's nose burying into his feathers. They lifted, standing straight away from him and Megatron dug into preening.

"You are really filthy." Megatron mumbled.

"I get my hands dirty." Dinobot said. "I actually work."

"Work is for workers." Megatron said, pulling a stem out.

Dinobot gave him no reply, only quietly continuing to work between his feathers and clean them from root to tip. He focused on his chest and wings, while Megatron took a break from Dinobot and cleaned his own back and shoulders, not that they really needed it. 

Then the Predacon leader leaned his face into his neck. Dinobot tried to ignore him, keeping his attention on himself but he felt very sharp teeth graze a little too closer for comfort.

He couldn’t help the shiver, and Megatron chuckled darkly. “Scared?”

“No.” Dinobot snarled. He could feel Megatron smile against his jawline. Sharp teeth grazed his new flesh again.

"If you say so, Dinobot." Megatron said. He breathed hot air into Dinobot's feathers, rustling them, warming his body more.

Dinobot got up, rolling over to work on his other wing, shoulder, side. Megatron lifted his head and just watched with intent red eyes as Dinobot cleaned each long striped feather. He had nearly forgotten Megatron was so close and watching, so involved with his own preening that when Megatron pushed his nose into his stomach he squawked with surprise.

"What a-“

“You’re dusty everywhere.” Megatron said, muffled by short feathers as he moved in deeper. “Focus is good but no detail should go unnoticed.” 

“You get your snout out of there this instant!” Dinobot put his foot to Megatron’s nose and pushed him away. “Your oversized slobber-maker is making a mess.”

Megatron flared his nostrils. “Fine. I guess you can reach that spot yourself.” He dug in between Dinobot’s shoulders. “However, I have my own hard to reach places and I expect some… recompense for the assistance I’ve given.”

Dinobot said nothing, and just started gently nibbling on the purple feathers of his neck. He could feel the rumbling purr Megatron let out, unafraid to enjoy the attention.


End file.
